Forever Distant
by emojicon
Summary: "A local Australian named Boomer Kirkland has gone missing for approximately 2-3 days, he was last spotted walking around Sydney presumably heading towards the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Anyone with any information should contact the police department immediately!" Australia makes the biggest regret of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Australia's POV**

I was currently sitting on top of the Sydney harbour bridge, well technically I was on top of the railing that was supposed to stop people from falling and said railing is on the bridge. I smiled sadly at the city, it was going to be some time till I see it again…or anyone else for that matter. Why exactly was I atop of the Sydney bridge? Well, truth be told that I'm planning on ending it all, and for once I don't care anymore. I know I'll just regenerate again and must go through the same cycle repeatedly, until I try to kill myself again. I've tried everything: pills, cutting, choking, eating batteries, **EVERYTHING** but still I'd come back again and suffer all the same.

My mind and heart were battling it out with each other over if I should jump or not, no one knows this, but I am made from 2 joined personifications; Jett Kirkland the personification of Convicts and Yolngu the personification of the Aboriginals. Jett is my mind, he hid all my memories of when I was Yolngu and lived with my first people for years and years until the brits colonised me. The only memories I still have was when I lived with England and I went through the 'change', where my skin was literally washed off me in a bath, I could no longer feel the pain of my people. Then there's Yolngu who is my heart, he helps me to read the signs of the world and keep that little thread of me and the spirits connected. Whenever it was Australia Day or whenever the police force covers up their murders of the aboriginal people, Yolngu would send me terrible visions of the what really happened on those days to remind me who my real people are, and so I don't forget them.

I gripped the bar of the railing and leaned slowly forward, listening to what Yolngu and Jett had to say about my situation.

 **"You don't have to do this, England might find out-"**

 _"Who cares about that murderer!? He never cared about me when I had to watch my people become slaves!"_

 **"That's in the past-"**

 _"Guess we should just forget about all the world wars then to, HUH!?"_

 **"EXACTLY-"**

 _"WHAT-"_

 **"Lemme finish dammit! Auz, hypothetically if you do die you won't be able to protect your country or your people. All those solders that fought by your side and all those countries that allied themselves with you because, they believed you'd protect them. If you die… everything could go undone."**

 _"Everything already has gone undone."_

 **"WHY ARE YOU SO NEGATIVE!?"**

 _"IT WAS YOUR FUCKED-UP OBSESSION WITH THAT STUPID ENGLISHMEN THAT GOT HIM IN THIS PLACE ANYWAY!"_

 **"W-wait what!?"**

 _"Ever since Australia's been colonised, you've been convincing him that England's affection and praise is worth something but, all its done has driven him insane! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY! HE'S NEVER GONNA BE PROUD OF US, HE'S NEVER SHOWN HIS RECOGNITION OR ANY SIGN OF 'FONDNESS' IN HIS EYES, ALL HE'S HAPPY ABOUT IS THE FACT THAT HE'S BEEN MURDERING_ _ **MY**_ _PEOPLE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!_

 _HE DOESN'T LOVE ANY OF US!"_

Eyes wide, breathing heavily, I felt as if a great force had been pushed out of me. Tears fell down my face and into the ocean, the silence had stretched for an eternity. My grip loosened on the bar, I felt myself slowly leaning forward. I closed my eyes and let myself drop from the bar on the bridge, the air rushing past me as I was falling. Arms outstretched so I could feel all the pain of hitting the water, apparently, it's supposed to feel like a bunch of bricks and cause instant death. But, I don't care I just want this to end.

As I hit the water at full force, the pain became so unbearable I blacked out instantly. My vision surrounded by darkness until, a bright light appeared and there stood 2 figures; a dark-skinned man with ochre paint covering his body, a red lap-lap over his lower area, matching coloured headband and dark brown eyes, _Yolngu_. The other person looked like me except, he had blonde hair and no band aid over his nose to cover the open scar and had turquoise coloured eyes, he was wearing black sunglasses that were resting on his forehead and instead of a digger's uniform he was wearing an Australian flag themed t-shirt and had beach shorts on with army coloured thongs on to match his look, **Jett Kirkland**.

"Where am I?"

" _Your mind, you're currently in a coma…at the bottom of the ocean."_

" **Bloody hell mate, that was painful!"**

" _Are you okay, Australia?"_

"I-I don't know… I'm so lost."

I collapsed to the ground and covered my face, so they wouldn't have to see and watch my breakdown in front of them. _"It's okay, we'll keep you company."_ I felt a hand wrap itself around my shoulders and bring me in for a hug, a couple seconds later another pair of hands also made their way around my shoulders, to hug me from behind.

" **We'll never leave ya mate, you can trust us."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **New Zealand's POV**

"It's okay Bettsy." I cooed softly as I gently sheered her cotton white wool off, she started moving her two front hooves impatiently, I had to tighten my grip on her body to make sure she didn't sprint off like last time. After about 2 more hours of sheering my sheep I had finally decided to call it quits and visit that stupid Australian, as much as I would hate to admit it… I kind of felt lonely without him randomly popping up in my barn and trying to help me. But just I was about to leave, my radio started filling up with static,

"BREAKING NEWS!" Curiously I turned around and moved closer to the radio, crouching down and fiddling with the switches, trying to get a better signal. (I may or may not have a radio specifically linked up to the Australian news, I'm just worried about him…that's all).

"A local Australian named Boomer Kirkland has gone missing for approximately 2-3 days, he was last spotted walking around Sydney presumably heading towards the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Anyone with any information should contact the police department **immediately**!"

I froze, my body felt numb, yet my heart felt as if it had run a marathon. I closed my eyes and forced my body to calm down, I repeated said exercise until I felt my body slowly start to get around. I reopened my eyes and forced my body upright, my knuckled turning white from gripping the edge of the counter extremely hard.

My phone started buzzing in my back pocket, I retrieved it and pressed answer. Though I wish I hadn't.

"Oh, thank heavens! New Z- Aotearoa is that you?"

"Y-yeah brew."

"Good. Well, it's me Arthur and I was just wandering… **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND BOOMER DOING!? I'VE SEEN THE NEWS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!?"**

"Uhm…"

BRING! BRING!

"Hang on a sec."

" **DON'T YOU DARE BLOODY HANG-"**

"YO Z, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH AUSSIE!? HE'S MISSING… IS THIS A PRANK ON IGGYBROWS!? I WANT IN!"

"Alfred-"

BRING! BRING!

"Hold on."

" **WAIT Z DUDE** "

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Oh, is this a wrong time?"

"I'm so sorry Mathew! The 2 lovebirds were squawking at me about the latest news…"

"I d-didn't mean to interrupt, I was going to ask about the exact same thing, I'm sorry again for being rude."

"No... you shouldn't apologise, it was my fault for being short tempered… it's just that **I** don't even know what happened to him. It annoys me so much and the fact that he was last spotted near the Sydney Harbour **Bridge** , doesn't exactly calm my nerves."

"Is he okay?"

"…I honestly don't know, I actually am about to go to visit his house anyway."

"Is there anything I could do to help eh?"

"Actually yes, could you please get your boyfriend Prussia to ask Wy and Hutt River if they know anything about this? I know he hangs around them since he's now a micronation as well."

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend! We just hang around a lot… a-anyway I'll go and ask him about Wy and Hutt, Goodbye Aotearoa."

"See ya Mathew!"

I looked down at my phone, only to realise that I still had to deal with grouchy eyebrows and Mcmerica, I inhaled deeply and pressed end call deciding I wasn't going to waste my time with them.

* * *

I rocked up to Australia's house, despite the usual happy aura generating off the house, I could still tell something was off… as if it was hiding something. I turned the knob of the door, slightly surprised that it was left unlocked before entering the 2-story building. I stood in the door flame letting my eyes wander around the area, analysing everything, taking note of every little detail, sniffing the air for any signs of life but, there was nothing. I had 2 options; either walk down the corridor that leads to the living room, kitchen etc or go up the stairs that were on the left side of the door and check out his bedroom.

After a moment's hesitation I decided on going upstairs to check if maybe Aus left something behind. I reached my hand towards the railing and started walking up the stairs-

 **BANG!**

I froze, I was at the top of the staircase, the door that led into Australia's bedroom was on my left-hand side, I grabbed the know and turned it while opening the door slowly. I scanned the room… there was nothing, maybe I misheard?

 **BANG!**

There it was again! Not wanting to miss out on what was making the noise, I quickly jumped down the stairs and sprinted down the corridor. I rapidly turn my head left and right, looking for any sign of movement anything that could've triggered such a noise. It was then that I noticed a furry creature scampering around the kitchen, it looked as if it was looking for something or maybe someone.

"Matilda?" I questioned, I recognised the intimidating koala almost immediately after all it's quite noticeable to spot once you can feel it glaring down at you from Boomer's shoulder. I was a bit surprised from how fearful and worried Matilda looked, her usually evil glowing eyes that were filled with hate were instead filled with fear and it looked as if she was scared. I crouched down and spread my arms out wide, in no time did Matilda charge towards and started digging her claws into my now ruined shirt but I didn't mind. She was shaking violently, all I could do was wrap my arms around her trembling grey body and murmur soothing things to calm her down.

"I'm guessing you don't know where Australia is either…"

"aaaaaaaaaaaahh…"

My heart wrenched at the sound of the koala. Australia had taught me that when a baby koala is looking for their mother they'll make yips and squeaks to find them, and by judging the sound that she was making I'd say that Matilda must consider Aussie as her mother/father. This only made me more determined to find Aus.

 **I will find him**

"aaaaaahhh!" snapped out of my thoughts I realised I still had Matilda clutching onto my shirt, I paused for a moment and decided to walk back up the stairs to head towards Australia's bedroom.

Everything was clean and tidy.

The only thing out of place was a single note placed in the middle of the king-sized bed.

* * *

I slammed my foot on the accelerator, ignoring every rational thought going through my head, I had placed Matilda in the passenger next to me, (obviously I made sure she had her seatbelt on). The car was being thrown around everywhere, I was harshly turning left and right to avoid other cars and to try to get to the Sydney Harbour Bridge. By the time the bridge was insight everything started speeding up and became a blurry mess.

I jumped out the car with Matilda hot on my tail, I rushed out to the edge of the salty water.

My fingers rapidly dialling the ambulance's number, I can't remember what I said I just know that by the time they came, I was on my knees crying out to my Gods praying that Boomer was still alive.

I watched his body get lifted out of the water and placed in the back of the ambulance, I too was placed in the same van and was taking to the hospital.

I wasn't allowed to see Australia yet, so I had answer questions from the police about what happened. All I told them was what was written on the note.

 _"It took 8 years to build the Sydney Harbour Bridge yet, it takes 8 seconds to jump off it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **New Zealand's POV**

"Excuse me Sir?" a quiet and calm voice woke me from my dream, I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stretched out my limbs before sitting upright,

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have some news about Boomer Kirkland and I was just going to-"

" **IS HE ALRIGHT!?"**

"Technically yes but-"

" **WHEN CAN I SEE HIM!?"**

I jumped out of my seat and gripped the shoulders of the nurse's tightly, I scanned her facial features quickly, trying to get an answer from her. Her eyes widen massively and she took a giant step back it was clear that I had scared her but, I really needed to know if Australia was okay. A few awkward moments passed by before she finally answered, her voice was shaking slightly.

"H-he is currently in a coma but, for some reason his body seems to heal quicker then the average male so, there's a slight chance that he could wake up either this week or the next… we're not 100% sure- **WAIT!** " I ignored her panicky scream and bolted down the corridor, _'He's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay!'_ these thoughts repeated in my head as I scanned each room that I ran past, I didn't need directions on where he was, it was like this force that just led me right to him.

I swung open Australia's door… and I froze. His eyes were closed, wires and lifeline supports were connected to his body a heart rate monitor was to the left side of his bed. A cream coloured blanket was wrapped around him, I just stared down at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. I was motionless… I was lost.

 _Pat, pat, pat._

The sound of small footsteps could be heard running the corridor and heading straight towards our room.

"Sir *pant, pant* next time, could you please wait for me to lead you to his room? Anyway, *cough* If you had waited before then I was going to tell you that you're supposed to be quiet and not make any noises."

"…"

"I-I'll leave you now…"

As the small nurse left the room I quietly made my way to the side of Australia's bed, I sat myself down on the cushiony chair and moved it forward. I reached out and grabbed Boomer's hand and placed my forehead on it, silence engulfed the room, the sound of the heart rate monitor beeping in the background.

I didn't know what to do, I felt useless. This isn't the first time a nation had tried to end it all in fact, I don't think I can even name a nation who hasn't tried… myself included. But, the thing was I never went through with it because I had Boomer the whole step of the way. When he found out I was cutting myself for not being noticed he made me feel as if I was important, like the entire world revolved around me. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. But now… seeing him like this, seeing him so weak and vulnerable, nothing like how he acted yesterday. Australia was so bubbly and cheerful, so what made him snap?

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from Australia's hand to stare at his peaceful face. When a chilling thought appeared.

' _Maybe it's my fault, I've been rejecting him this entire time…"_

Oh no…. what if it really was my fault!? After all, I never told him why… I never told him the truth! What if he jumped because, he couldn't take anymore of it. I know he loved me but, I just assumed it was because his government wanted me as their new state. It's not that I don't love him back it's just that if we showed that we cared for each other then the bosses would join us together as one country and people might forget that my people were New Zealanders and then I'd disappear. Choked with emotions, I started sobbing loudly.

"Oh Aus, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should've noticed, I should've helped you sooner, I should've noticed the signs. I promise I will wait for you, no matter how long you take to recover after all, no one can separate the pacific twins not even death itself. You've been the biggest inspiration of my life and I _still_ need you in my life, I still need you with me to protect me and so I could protect you back, I still need you to comfort me and I need you to be my partner in crime. I just want to tell you that if the reason you jumped was because of me then… I'm so sorry. I do love you, I was just so caught up in my fears and-."

"Sir..."

"I-I have to go since visiting time's over but, I'll be back tomorrow and the day before that and the day before that."

I untangled my fingers from Australia's hand and gently moved it back onto the bed, I closed my eyes and leaned forward toward his head and placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. I stood up straight and stared at his face, I had a tiny sense of hope that Australia would react maybe even open his eyes?

….

After no response I sighed disappointingly and moved away from the bed. From there my body went on autopilot, I ignored the questioning stares of the nurse as I walked down the corridor. Hopefully Australia heard me, I hope he understood my message that's something I admire about him, he understands me better than anyone.

' _But, how do I tell the others about Boomer's condition?'_

I'll have to tell the more closer members of the family first, Wy and Hutt River for sure, England, France, America, Canada… maybe Indonesia? I know Boomer had a relationship with her centuries ago but, would he even remember it? He has changed **a lot** since colonisation.

As I was walking back towards my car, I had this feeling that I was forgetting something.

What was it?

* * *

 **Matilda's POV**

Stupid curly man. Stupid curly man left me in place filled with man and women everywhere. I don't know where mother is, mother supposed to protect me from dangerous man and women. I'm scared, mother don't have any other joeys… so, where is mother?

Scuttling under the burrows that the men and women sit on, I try to find mother, but weird loud noises are confusing me. My ears hurt from the wailing of the joeys from men and women, my nose hurt from smelling the air the scent of mother is lost. The burrows had stopped and a dirt less path was clear, I started crawling out the burrows when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THERE'S A KOALA IN HERE!"

Sudden movement and drop of wooden thing scared me. I wailed for my mother, she must protect me! More loud noises and confusing yapping came from behind, I turn my head and see men lunging toward me! I opened my mouth to let out another wail when, I smell curly man's scent… and mother's!

I rapidly start running toward welcoming scent but, white men grab me and take me away! I grunt loudly trying to show them my dominance, but white men do not follow warning. I open jaw and sink sharp teeth into flesh, dark liquid covering my fur. Men scream and drop me to ground where I run toward mother's scent, I see large gap in the dirt wall meaning another burrow was made. I rush into large burrow and see mother laying on a… horizontal tree? The tree looked like mine, cut down and used for men's and women's purposes except, mother isn't like men and women no, he special soul that lost his way. I climb on horizontal tree and lie in mother's large pouch; his pouch is weirdly wrapped around body instead of connected to stomach. I curl in little ball and close eyes but, little women walk in room and stare at me; she scream loudly and more men came with sticks, they move slowly toward mother and I; I make another grunt form my throat if men don't leave I will attack again.

"Come here little guy..."

I uncurl my body and stick claws out, opening mouth to show large fangs. Breathing heavily, I watch men stare at me, men look scared…. men should've listened to warning. Men too stupid to listen.

I lung at closest men with stick, clawing at face while biting at his neck. Men fell to ground screaming like little joey, I launch myself at other men who were hitting me with sharp stick. Men weak, they couldn't protect themselves and both men and women dead in seconds.

I look up at horizontal tree*, mother still sleeping.

I drag men bodies under the tree where mother sleep, I cleaned up the burrow; burrow looked messy with red stains everywhere. I look up at mother again when burrow clean, mother still sleeping.

More sounds of men coming towards burrow, I listen to warning and hide under tree with dead men and women. The men stop at burrow… then they leave, they could not smell the scent of blood or the reek of death.

I crawl out and climb next to mother; mother still sleeping. I curl into ball and nestle myself on mother's shoulders, while nuzzling my face in his neck.

Mother still doesn't wake up.

I close my eyes and dream of the times when mother would protect me from the animals that tried to punish me. I was supposed to be a gentle and caring creature known as the Koala but, I became drop bear; drop bear is creature that attack when humans near home or family. Mother is family so, I attack anything or one that looks dangerous and mostly every time mother would fight first so men and women don't know I drop bear.

I don't know why mother sleep so long but, I'll watch over him like he did for me.

Curly man better come back as well. Mother likes him for some reason.

 **Little Note**

 **So, I tried to write from an animal's POV specifically Australia's Koala, Matilda. Hence, the incorrect grammar.**

 ***Horizontal = Bed**

 **I attempted to try and incorporate some animal knowledge into the story, cause Matilda wouldn't know what most things are called in the 'Human realm'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **New Zealand's POV**

' _Deep breath, Deep breath, you got this Zea. You can do this!'_

Fidgeting on the spot I once again hesitantly looked back up at the double doors, _'Do they look larger then before?', 'Maybe I'm at the wrong place? I should probably leave…'_ NO! Shaking my head rapidly I took another step towards the door, usually I wouldn't be so worked up about this but, I just feel more vulnerable and panicky without Australia here. He'd just swing the door wide open and gladly turn the attention to him while, I'd sit in the allocated seats and talk with the Asian nations. Since Aus is not here though, it means… _'That I should stop delaying the inevitable and just accept my fate'._

"Alright, entering the room in 3…2…1-"

" **New Zealand!"**

 _Panic!_

"I'M SO SORRY! I knew I should've payed attention more but, I didn't know! I thought something was up because he left early and declined my invite- but I thought he was just tired!"

"New Zea-"

"And I know how horrible it sounds, I've literally been sitting next to him for flipping **DECADES!** I'm such an **IDIOT!** I knew I should've-"

"EARTH TO NEW ZEALAND!?"

"Thanks to me he's now in hospital-"

" **HUH!?"**

"I KNOW! After all these years, you think I would've noticed. **I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A FRIEND!"**

" **AOTEAROA!"**

' _Huh?'_

Freezing up at the sound of my name, I stared at the person in front of me… or rather, I stared at the nation in front of me.

"Wales?"

 **Wales POV**

I looked down on the shorter male, his bottle green eyes were glassy and looked very close to spilling tears while, his bottom lip was trembling. He looked so fragile and helpless that I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his body and embrace him.

Once I was sure he was fine, I gently unwrapped my arms and lifted his chin up to look in my eyes.

"Let's head into the meeting room."

I stepped forward and opened the left door, motioning for him to go inside. Although I was tempted to ask him about what that whole 'episode' was about, I figured it'll all be revealed once the meeting started. Though, I couldn't help but notice how the whole room had gone silent and England had started staring intensely at the both of us.

Throughout the entire conference I felt uneasy, something big was missing but I couldn't figure out what. New Zealand was yet to talk about what happened earlier and the tension between him and England was not going unnoticed. The Principality of Wy and Hutt River had both started acting strange as well! Something or **Someone** was missing from this equation, and it's really starting to annoy me that I can't figure it out!

' _Only 15 minutes left of this stupid summit and I still can't figure out what's missing!'_

 **New Zealand's POV**

' _Only 15 minutes left!? Time sure flies when you're panicking…'_

' _SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU ARE NEW ZEALAND, YOU CREATED THE LORD OF THE RINGS FOR GOD'S SAKE! JUST DO IT!'_

Raising my hand up, I waited patiently for my turn and replayed what I was going to say.

"Yes, New Zealand?"

"I-I have something to say… regarding the absence of A-Australia."

I tensed up as the whole meeting room had gone deadly silent, I also noted that everyone's **full** attention was on me, especially England's.

' _Deep breath Zea… you got this.'_

"2 days ago, I was doing my usual morning routine which included shearing my sheep and cleaning the farm. The radio had mentioned something along the lines of 'local Australian named Boomer Kirkland has gone missing for approximately 2-3 days'. Around that time, I had gotten 3 phone calls from America, England and Canada; Canada was nice enough to help with finding Australia but-but- He… Australia was… I couldn't."

I couldn't help the tears slowly falling down my face. To stop myself from breaking down completely, I had to dig my fingernails deep into my palms and ignore the worried looks people were giving me until I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist, looking down I saw it was Wy hugging me tightly while burrowing her face in my band uniform as she was crying too. No sooner did another hand place itself on my shoulder, the hand belonging to Hutt River; Hutt River looked as if he was on the verge on tears as well, the way he was fiddling with his cloak made it clear that he too was nervous and scared like me.

' _Come on_ _Aotearoa! Do this for Australia, do this for them!'_

"I found Australia… at the bottom of Port Jackson. As we all know being a nation is the most difficult, painful and stressful thing in the world, it drives us insane and can lead us to do some dangerous and harmful things to ourselves and others. Luckily some of us have found more better and more healthier ways in dealing with the trauma but, **most** of us have yet to make that discovery and every so often there's that voice that leads us down the wrong route. Yesterday, I found out that Australia had listened to the voice and committed suicide by jumping of the Sydney Harbour Bridge."

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** America doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach with his hand while, leaning over the meeting table. Minutes of awkward silence mixed with America's laughter continued until he finally stopped and removed his glasses, wiping away his tears.

" **THAT WAS HILAROUS BRO!** So, what actually happened him?"

"I-I t-that- I just told you…"

"No." America shook his head quickly, placing his glasses back on his face and stared at me with smile that seemed incredibly forced. "He's a good guy, he'd never do something like that. Australia's easy-going y'know? He'd never do that… he's not like that."

"I thought that too but-"

"So what happened to him then- **I KNOW! IT'S A PRANK ISN'T IT!? AUSSIE YOU CAN COME OUT NOW DUDE!"** Alfred spun around in a spot, as if expecting Australia to pop out in any minute. By now I realised that this was America's coping mechanism, he doesn't believe that Australia would do something like this. I didn't think he would either but after seeing him in the hospital I must face the facts. So, must America.

" **ALFRED!"**

"Yea Zea-"

" **Australia isn't here! He. Committed. Suicide. And. Is. In. The. Hospital."**

Never had I seen someone's face change emotions so quickly, from hopefulness to confusion to utter grief.

America suddenly slumped to the floor, hands covering his face and the sounds of his sobbing filling the room. I felt a tad bit of guilt for raising my voice but, he needed to hear it.

Looking around the conference room, I took in everyone's reaction. Prussia and Canada were comforting America, Italy was also being comforted by Germany and Japan, Malaysia was trying her hardest not to burst, Russia was frowning immensely with a hissing Belarus behind him and the oceanic nations were all crying as a large group.

During all of this I hadn't noticed a certain English-speaking nation walking up to me.

He spun me around to face him, his face was a mix of emotions. He facial expression was stone cold, yet his eyes showed a combination of worry and panic.

"Aotearoa is Australia okay?"

"He's currently in a coma."

"Are there predictions as to when he'll wake up?"

"The end of this week or next week, though they have mentioned that they're not 100% sure…"

"Are there any ideas as to… why he jumped?"

"I have some ideas…"

"Oh, w-well… I'm guessing you've already visited him?" he questioned me. Nodding my head, he sighed and turned towards the rest of the nations.

"Then I suppose it's our turn to visit him."

As quick as a light, England wrapped his arms around me tightly and started sobbing onto my shoulder. Hugging back just as tightly, I too started crying and leaving wet tear stains on England's military uniform.

I never realised how much of an impact Australia had on other nations, nearly **every** country came up to me to either share memories, say farewells, promise to join me in visiting Aussie tomorrow or doing what Italy did give and tackle me to the ground while crying hysterically, I joined in of course.

By the time I got home, the moon was out, and I was emotionally and mentally tired. I literally fell asleep on the couch with my sheep snuggling up with me to keep me warm. My dream was a mixture of 2 memories, one about Australia and I growing up together and the other about the time when Aussie carried me to the nurse ship during ANZAC.

This time I'm gonna be the one protecting him. I just hope he's ready for all these visits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Swearing ahead***

 **3** **rd** **Person's POV**

"How long has it been?"

" _2 minutes since you last asked."_

"Jett, how long has it been mate?"

" **Fuck if I know- erneneiongrrx efewbwrwc xcvumyrjsrjrs…."**

Yolngu felt his body tense up at the sudden change in Jett's words. ' _Sign 1'_ He thought darkly, he had a hunch on what was happening but, he could be wrong. ' _It's happened many times before…'_ shaking his head to rid of the thoughts, he quickly hurried over to Jett's side. Noticing that he looked as if he'd collapse at any minute.

"Hey Yolngu, is he okay?"

" _Hopefully."_

"What does that mean!?"

" _You'll find out."_ Yolngu quipped. A mumbled curse could be heard coming from the Australian, as he too made his towards the fallen convict. Silence swept the mind as the both Boomer and Yongalu watched Jett, for any signs of him recovering or worsening. It was worsening.

Jett's body was slowly fading away, bits of his body were gradually turning to dust and blending into the air. Yongalu gulped, _'The second sign.'_ He looked into the eyes of Jett and instantly his gut twisted in his stomach. His eyes were no longer showing signs of life, instead it was replaced with this empty look, one that he's seen too much. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Australia opened his mouth.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Boomer mumbled sadly, looking at the ground where Jett used to be. Honestly, he wasn't surprised… someone always suffers whenever he's around; it's part of the reason why he gave up in the first place. He couldn't give the acknowledgement the indigenous people deserved, and he couldn't give his country the leader they desperately need. He was a failure, of course someone else would suffer because of him-

" _BOOMER!"_

Jolted out of his thoughts, Australia turned his head to show Yolngu that he was listening, taking note of the distress clear in his brown eyes.

" _You did nothing wrong okay!? In fact, it's not even your fault… it's ours."_ Yolngu gestured towards himself and where Jett was previously laying. Boomer narrowed his eyes toward Yolngu, wondering how it could possibly be their fault. Yolngu placed a hand on Australia's shoulder and stared at the ground.

" _Y'know how nations have a past live?"_

A nod.

" _Can you remember yours?"_

"Not really."

" _There's a reason for that Aus, you... never had one. Your 'past life' is a combination of mine and Jett's previous life fused."_

"B-but I remember England taking care of me! I remember I made a promise to Zea, all those centuries ago! If all of that's fake, then- what- huh!?"

Yolngu looked at him sadly and could only imagine what was going through his head right now. After all he was literally just told his memories were fake, **just** afterwards Jett had 'died'.

" _I know it's a lot to take in but-"_

"Nah, really mate?"

" _Look, what memories you have now did happen, it's just that… those are_ _ **my**_ _memories. Not yours."_

"Could ya maybe dumb it down a bit mate? My mind still isn't working, ever since you've mentioned the fact that my memories are, well, not real?"

" _Ok, I'll try and 'dumb it down'. Basically; I existed first then I died and came back as Yolngu, then Jett… I don't know what happened with him and how he became 'Jett'. My theory is that, all those memories you have of England 'taking care of you' are from Jett's memories, from when England decided to take him in and make him the vessel for Australia."_

"'Vessel'? What?"

" _Oh, my go- You know what? This'll make it easier to explain._

 _Sometimes, instead of a person to die and then become reborn as a nation. Some countries or 'Great' Empires could control_ _ **who**_ _would become the next nation/personification, this is known as 'colonisation'. Countries like: New Zealand, Canada, America, India, Hong Kong, Algeria and plenty more, are all vessels._

 _However, sometimes the choosing of the vessel can backfire. New Zealand and America are perfect examples of this, they both rebelled and argued when they could and stood up for their beliefs and the peoples."_

"But, for some reason they don't have to deal with 2 'vessels' living in their body."

" _Yeah… we are an anomaly. Do you want me to continue or do you want a break? This is a lot of information."_

Australia shook his head lightly, "I have all the time in the world." He gestured around the empty space and stared blankly at the roof of the mind. Yolngu nodded in understanding and left his hand resting on Boomer's shoulder as he kept explaining things.

" _The reason we're different is because, there was a slight problem with things. We had- as you've mentioned before,_ _ **two**_ _vessels and because there's supposed to only one personification for Australia as a whole… well, things got messy real fast. I've fought Jett on a numerous of occasions, the main being the Black war. Unfortunately, war couldn't last forever, and the world was tired of waiting for us… I don't want to get into too much detail but basically, we both died due to blood loss from our battles. We were too caught up in the war, that we didn't give our bodies enough time to heal and we suffered the consequences."_

" _Unfortunately, us dying didn't help the world in the slightest and by then England was running low on magic-"_

"Why would England's magic matter?"

" _B-Because, that's how vessels are made! Argh! I have so many things to explain and so little time!"_

"What? What's happen-"

" _THINGS ARE HAPPENING, AND I NEED TO EXPLAIN A WHOLE BUNCH OF FUCKING SHIT RIGHT NOW!"_ Yolngu's voice started rising higher and he was madly fidgeting in his spot, to show how panicky he was. Australia realised that Yolngu's left hand was no longer on his shoulder and when he glanced down, he soon saw why. Yolngu's whole left hand had disappeared and soon his wrist started fading as well. "Mate." Boomer started, "Take a breather and calm down, cause right now I can't understand a bloody thing." Yolngu nodded is head and tried to remain calm and not look at his left side of his body.

" _When colonisation starts, the nation that's in control starts raising the other nation; they can use different tactics to create the new nation, England used the 'magic' method. He would take the person he wants to become the new country and wait for them to die in the new land, then he'd use his 'magic' to take the soul of the deceased person and place it in the ground, where it'll soon rise up again and be reborn into the new life of being a country."_

"So, what you're saying is… England basically gave you a second chance?"

" _Not really… When me and Jett died, he used his 'powers', and joined our spirits together because he thought that the white side would overpower the black. So, you could've imagined the shock he was given when you were reborn. You looked nothing like Jett for starters and you believed in the dreamtimes, it was a clear sign that I was still alive and living inside of you."_

"But, what about the whole ' _England was running low on magic_ ' thingy?"

" _Well, it was a risky move to try and fuse to souls together and even more dangerous when the souls belonged to two different vessels! England was, at the time, still going through things with America and I think he was also trying to steal New Zealand around as well. So, overall Jett and I dying was a terrible inconvenience to him, especially when he saw you."_

" _He took you away from your home and started 'raising' you but, up until that point I hadn't realised locking kids in closets were a customary practice in other countries."_

"Those your memories then ay?"

" _Yours actually- AND BEFORE YOU BUT IN! I would like to point out that while yes, your memories are a bit confusing. I can confirm that_ _ **those**_ _memories, the ones about England 'raising' you are strange mixture of yours and Jett's combined. Ya see, Jett was temporarily living with England until he had to go on the first fleet but, **your** memories are from when he took you back to England after the whole 'fusion' your recollections of Indonesia and the dreamtime are more specifically mine, especially when it comes to the knowledge of animals and weapons."_

"Does anything belong to me?"

" _If it helps, your memories of New Zealand are 100% yours… the same goes for his love."_

Pink dusted Boomer's cheeks and he had to look away, causing Yolngu to chuckle lightly. He wanted to wrap his arm the flustered Aussie but, when he looked down he was reminded why he couldn't. The whole of Yolngu's arm was gone, and soon his leg was to follow as well as his ribs.

" _Before I go, there's something you have to do…"_

"Yeah, mate?"

" _Having 2 vessels fused together to make a 3_ _rd_ _was never gonna work. The only way it could've worked, is if both sides were satisfied on how things are being handled to their people. And if you looked at our history and present, it's more then obvious that me and him aren't satisfied with things. So, me and Jett will constantly be at war with each other and everyone else until we close the gap._

 _Which leads to your decision on the matter Boomer. Jett and I aren't fully beings we're just souls, meaning we occasionally need to rest and leave the body to 'recharge' in a way. For example, they'll be moments where you feel more passionate about something or your mind will jump out the window and that's because either Jett or me have left to recharge. But, this requires a lot of energy and your body currently needs this energy to heal your body and mind…"_

"Aw fuck, so you're saying… that I need to choose one of youse to be me? Wait, what happens to me then?"

" _Nothing! Honestly, all that happens is you disappear and even then! You can't even fell anything, I swear it!"_

"Why can't I just be myself?"

" _Because, Jett and I are both resting, and you don't exist without_ _ **us**_ _. If it was just Jett resting, then you'd be fine but both of us are leaving so, you need to pick a soul and have that soul be in control of your body. It may even wake you up, since then they'll be only 1 vessel to heal. Ok?_

…

 _Bye, Boomer."_

Australia waved a farewell to the disappearing man in front of him, silently hoping that he'll be alright. "Okay…" Australia mumbled to himself, "How the bloody hell to I do this?" He walked around aimlessly in the mindscape, he had already figured out the person he wanted but, now he needed to work out how to let them take over.

'Maybe… I have to hand over the control to him or something?'

Closing his eyes, Boomer tried to imagine himself passing over his body almost as if it was a trade. A burning sensation filled his palms and he opened his eyes to reveal a bright fire in his hands. Lifting his head up he noticed a figure standing in front of him with a big grin on his face. Smiling back up at him, Australia outstretched his towards his friend and gently placed the fire in the other's hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, mate."

" **No promises."**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I apologise for not updating this story in months! I was busy with assignments and I kept procrastinating. This chapter was mainly about explaining how I think the nations were created and my headcanon of Australia, it might not make sense to some so if you have any questions just ask!**

 **Thank you for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Swearing ahead!**

 ***I apologize to any Pepsi lovers reading this.**

 ***And Canadians everywhere.**

 **America's POV**

' _"_ _ **Australia isn't here! He. Committed. Suicide. And. Is. In. The. Hospital."**_

 _New Zealand was glaring at me with fire in his eyes, I felt everyone's burning stares aimed towards me as I walked directly towards New Zealand._

 _It felt as if I was in some sort of sick puppet show and I was the main character tied on invisible strings. I've seen these types of movies where the person can't control their actions and are just forced to watch themselves do something, they'd never do in YEARS…._

 _I was forced to watch myself move without restraint, to see myself move more and more slower as I approached Zea. Invisible tears were sliding down my face, I could feel them rolling down my cheek, but I couldn't see it and to be honest I've felt more scared in my life._

" _You could've saved him America! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO!?"_

 _I am a hero…_

" _YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HIM! YOUR OWN ALLY!"_

 _I didn't know, if did I would've tried… I swear_

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!?"_

… _._

 _By now I was standing directly in front of Aotearoa, ever so slowly I felt my head begin to lift itself to make direct eye contact with him, a sick smile making it's way onto my face._

" _Why would I save the person, I was trying to ki-"_

" **AHHHHH!** "

Screaming loud, I started flailing my arms around rapidly to try and grab onto something before feeling an arm grab my shoulders.

"Hey Alfred, it's me Matthew? Remember me? You're safe here, it's okay." A gentle voice calmed my nerves almost instantly, looking around I suddenly remembered that I was currently on a plane. I started laughing nervously to try and stop people from staring at me and somehow, I had missed the suspicious look my younger brother was giving me.

"Was it about Boomer?"

"W-What? Of **course** NOT!"

 _You're smoother than sandpaper._

"We both know that attempt was crap."

 _Dammit!_

"Even if it _was_ about Boomer, I wouldn't tell you!"

Shaking his head Canada sighed "Then you leave me no other choice." He turned his body fully around, leaving his back facing me. Hesitantly I watched as the flight attendant came over to our aisle with a tray of drink selections, I was straining my ears to try and listen in their hushed conversation. Eventually the lady left, and Canada turned around to show me what he was hold-

" **AW HELL NAH!"**

"SHHH! You're attracting attention!"

" **You're** the one bringing the liquid form of **SATAN!** "

"You left me no choice!"

"You're supposed to be Canadian. You don't do mean shit like this!"

"I'm not being 'mean' I'm just saying… if you don't tell me what your nightmare was about well, it would be very, **very** unfortunate if this just somehow slipped into your mouth."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Tension was rising between the two of us, Matthew narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer towards me as if he was challenging _me_ but, then he had the **fucking** nerve to bring the blue can with the red, white and blue sphere of **death** near me.

"Watch. Me."

With that, I used an ounce of my super strength and shoved Matthew into his seat while leaping over him; rushing to the back of the aircraft. I was sprinting towards the toilet as if my life depended on it, cause there was no way I was letting that devil spawnling get any closer!

 **BAM!**

I slammed the toilet door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I heard footsteps quickly rushing towards me, I hurriedly turned the lock on the door causing it to leave a dent from my strength. Ignoring the rapid knocking on the door, I picked myself up and sat down on the toilet (with the lid down obviously) and closed my eyes.

 **Canada's POV**

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

 _ **Knock, knock, knock!**_

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

"Maple." Leaning my head against the bathroom door I silently contemplated on what to do, I could talk to him and ease my way in… or I could get the pilots to unlock the door from the outside? I choose the latter.

"Alfred, please tell me what's going on."

…

"Everyone is giving me strange looks, I look like an idiot because of you. I hope you're happy." I joked lightly, trying to provoke a response from America when I received none I started to panic slightly. _Slightly._ After waiting for a few more moments I grew more anxious; I was running scenarios through my head, _'What if he hurt himself? What if he's knocked unconscious? What if I pushed him too far?'_

" _I'm so sorry Boomer…"_

It was so small, just a faint little whisper that you wouldn't have heard it if you didn't know what to listen for. Lifting my head off the door I held the Pepsi can in one hand (for extra measure) and used my other to fiddle with the lock, trying to flip the little sign to unoccupied. Once I had heard the faint little click of the lock I practically barged into the cramped room, not even caring I'd probably scared half the passengers on the plane.

Placing the can behind me I, grabbed America by the shoulders I forced him to look up at me and admit what he saw in his dream, "If you tell me what happened… I swear on my grandmother that I'll drink the Pepsi."

America suddenly started bursting out laughing, it was a bit hiccupy, but it was better than nothing. Smiling softly, I gently lowered myself to the floor of the bathroom lightly dragging Alfred with me. I could hear him mumble about the dirty floor and 'How my grandma sounds hot', nudging him jokingly, I reached behind me and placed the 'devil' can in between us.

"Now, from one love child to another, what did you witness in your dream that was so bad… you couldn't even tell _me._ "

"I-I killed Aus- Boomer…"

"And, why do you think that eh?"

"I've been totally ignoring him dude! Every time we hangout all I ever do is complain to him about all that crap that's been happening on my side of the world but, not **once** did I ask him how he's been going y'know? I know he's been through a lot himself and…"

"And?"

"If I'd just been a better friend, companion, 'mate', I could've helped him with his problems. If I'd listen better and just shut my mouth for once… I could've saved him."

"What if… he wanted to listen to **you** instead? What if he preferred listening to what you had to say? Remember what Boomer told you when you kept complaining about how everyone was bothering you about the election?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"…"

"I believe it was something along the lines of 'If ya ever need some space from everything, you can come over and crack a cold with me alright?'"

America chuckled a bit at my lame attempt of an Aussie accent (I swear Australian English is already difficult enough without the accent). "So, was that it? Or do I need to shove the Pepsi can down your throat?" Alfred let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know bro, I just keep thinking that there was something I could've done to prevent this all from happening."

"You don't have to be a hero all the time."

"I don't have to be, but I choose to. This is this why I'm a hero in the first place, to protect and help fellow allies and nations to push past their bad habits-"

"And direct it to you? Really?"

"If that's what a hero must do, I'll do it with pride and passion!"

"I'll never understand you."

"It's a good thing you don't"

" **ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE HAVE LANDED IN QUEENSLAND, BRISBANE!"**

" **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR LUGGAGE AND PERSONAL BELONGINGS COLLECTED!"**

Before I could even question what America was talking about, he swiftly stood up; wiped away his tears and headed out the door. _'Oh no, you won't!'_ Swiping away the Pepsi from the ground, I opened it up and threw the contents of the can all over Alfred. Laughing evilly as I ran out the plane in full sprint, vaguely aware the plane had started rocking dangerously when everyone was exiting.

" **MATTHEW. GET. THE. FUCK. BACK. HERE. YOU. MAPLE-SUCKING. MOOSE-HUMPING. MIGDET!"**

" _Sorry, can't hear youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ My healthcare prevents me from hearing bullshit!"_

" **AUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Leaping down the flight stairs I kept laughing loudly, I could hear the profanities and chaos raining down from behind me. But I enjoyed everything about it, because truth be told…

He was **everyone's** hero and right now

…

I needed my hero more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The whole trip towards Australia was filled with endless chatter and even longer stories told by the British nation. The plane ride consisted of food, drinks and hilarious stories filled with laughter and ridiculous attempts at the Aussie accent.

" _Did I ever tell you this one time, when he…"_

" _Made friends with these poisonous animals…"_

" _Punched a cop in the face…"_

" _Kissed New Zealand…"_

" _Called me Dad…"_

Every time a story ended another one began; it was like an endless cycle of talking and France didn't mind one bit! He hadn't heard his Angleterre talk this much and be so full of life, it was like his soul had been rekindled once again with that passionate fire.

They were currently at the Australian airport loading their things into the boot of New Zealand's car, he left it there for them, so they could visit the house as soon as they arrived. Francis went in the driver's seat while Arthur sat in the front passenger seat. The car ride was silent at first, with the sound of the engine gently humming over the radio.

"This reminds me, there was this one time when Boomer was driving us towards the commonwealth meeting and he nearly crashed the car when he noticed an injured animal on the road; it wasn't even one native to his land! He just scooped the little creature up and took it to the nearest vet, safe to say we never made it to the meeting."

"That sounds like something he would do."

"Yeah, he always cared about the animals around him… once he didn't hesitate to run back into a fire to save some Koalas. There was also this one moment when he helped Canada rescue a couple of animals stuck in some traps; he even swan to the middle of the ocean claiming, 'a whale was too close to the shore'."

France chuckled at that, it was so 'Aussie' like, and he could only imagine the amount of heart attacks Boomer gave England when he would sacrifice himself to save all those animals. It was a quality France admired about Australie and most nations, he never hesitated to help someone… something called 'mateship'? It's supposed to mean helping and sticking with your friends no matter what, it reminds him of his close bond with the Bad Touch Trio and their questionable missions/scenarios.

Though it did beg the question, why did he do it? It was certainly clear that Australie cared for others around him… was it to cover up something? Did he get triggered by something and it brought up bad memories? Honesty, there were so many questions and not enough answers… there could be so many reasons why Boomer did what he did but, at the same time there could be one thing that affected him the most. Francis took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly, preparing himself to ask the question that's been nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"Are you okay, Angleterre?"

The effect was immediate, all previous signs of happiness was completely drained from Arthur's face. His posture stiffened with him digging his nails into his military pants. Silence dragged into the car ride, a deep sigh could be heard from the Brit.

"I would like to say I'm fine, but we both know that's not true."

France kept silent, not wanting to pressure Arthur but also wanting him to elaborate on his thought. But he did no such thing, rather preferring to instead gaze out the side window of the car. It seemed that he would need further prompting to continue, luckily France knew from experience on what to do.

"What makes you think you're the reason for Australie's death?"

A chocked off noise came from Arthur as he struggled to gain back his composure. "How'd you know?" He asked quietly, France merely rolled his eyes in response as if insulted that he wouldn't know what was going on inside England's head.

"I've been your… 'friend' for centuries, obviously _I'd_ know what's going on with you. I know you've been sleeping less; I know you've been blaming yourself because of this and I know you've been hiding your emotions because you don't believe that you should have them."

During his mini-rant Francis had pulled the car over to the side of the road, he _needed_ England to understand what he was trying to say. Not everything that happened to his colonies were his fault… and it always hurt Francis to see his closest friend punish himself over it. It was like watching a tower slowly crumble to the ground; watching him struggle with his mental battles. Looking at England now, he could still see that same man when America gained independence. Looking back on it, France had thought that nothing could ever make him look that broken again… turns out he was wrong; there's still things out there that can make an empire crumble to pieces.

"I am not stupid Angleterre. I know-"

"You bloody well know **NOTHING!** "

"Angleterre-"

"You know nothing of what I've done, nothing of what I did to _**him**_ , nothing of what happened! I ruined him France! I destroyed that little boy who dreamed of rainbow serpents and creation, I locked him up and no-one ever saw him again! I could've let the past be in the past, but instead I let it take over me and I completely ignored the only child who adored me. I broke him France. I broke him so much that he doesn't even remember who he **was**! I should never had colonised him; I should never had raised him."

Tears were falling rapidly the Englishman's face, his breathing coming in short breaths, body shaking violently. Memories of those dark times were resurfacing, everything that _'past him'_ had tried to hide… they were all coming back full force.

But before anything more could happen, France tightly gripped Arthur's shoulders and squeezed them. Looking up, England could see that Francis' eyes were also starting to tear up; both wallowing in their own sadness.

"Do not dare think that I don't understand! I had to watch my son get taken away from me and I didn't do _**anything**_ to get him back. I had to listen to his broken voice get replayed in my mind for years, _'Papa! Help me!'_ but you know what I did? Nothing! Yet, he still looks up to me against all the evidence of me not doing anything! I was such a bad father… I was so bad that I did nothing when he cried out for my help.

But I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again, I've tried to be the best father I can be with Canada. We've all done things we regret, _especially_ me. So, please don't accuse me of not understanding… just let me help you Angleterre."

Sobs racked Arthur's body violently, allowing the Frenchman to pull him into a hug. The car again was filled with silence, but unlike last time, it was filled with a more comforting aura. Unfortunately, the world decided to bother the pair and interrupt their character building with a text from the poorly timed Kiwi.

' _Boomer has shown signs of consciousness! Always knew he was a strong fighter!'_

France reread the message, still trying to process it (keep in mind he is still hugging his Angleterre very tightly). Releasing a breath, he gently loosened his hands around Arthur and with his left hand showed him the message. Like Francis, England couldn't believe what he was reading, his face an open book showing the emotions of shock, joy and relief. Eventually joy won as the dominant emotion and England let out a chuckle. Shaking his head at the bizarreness of the situation – first the emotional heart to heart and now this! – Francis couldn't help but let out a laugh of his own.

After a few more minutes of compatible silence, the pair untangled themselves and France finally started the car back up again. Glancing at the time, he realised the two were talking for 20 minutes!

"Mon dieu! I think it's about time we start heading to Boomer, yes?"

Receiving a nod of agreement from Arthur, France turned the keys and started turning the car onto the road. It wasn't long before anticipation started buzzing in the air, a mantra of _'must see my son!'_ was being repeated inside the Englishman's mind. With every passing minute, they were getting closer and closer towards the hospital… towards Boomer.

' _I'm coming for you Boomer, please hold on for me.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the hospital…**

New Zealand was currently drinking his 10th cup of coffee this morning, all day he had been struggling to stay up after the news of Australia's consciousness. He's been pulling all-nighters after all-nighters at the hospital, standing next to the Australian's recovery room. Apparently, due to some strange smell coming from said area, someone had came in to investigate the stench; that's when they noticed something shocking…

Australia's eyes were open!

Although they were still glazed over and not really focusing, doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of the room, all wondering how the hell something like that could be possible. As if it couldn't get any better, his brain activity had started to increase dramatically! People had dubbed him the 'Super-Healer' due to his sudden spout of healing in only a few days.

However, it also meant that since this discover Aotearoa had not gotten a wink of sleep and at this point had completely forgotten what that felt like. Of course, it was also revealed that the smell was coming from random splotches of blood around the room… New Zealand may or may not have moved the bodies to better places in order to keep the 'koala' near Australia. Overall, not only is Boomer significantly healing and improving, but there is also reports of a murderer wandering the hospital… so win - win?

Dead bodies and suspicious koalas aside, Aotearoa couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the thought of Australia waking up soon!

Once Aussie is given the all clear for more visitors, New Zealand is gonna give him the biggest hug in the world… while also giving him the biggest **beating of a lifetime!** Obviously, he was overjoyed that Boomer was coming back, yet he also felt undeniable rage at the fact that Australia did what he did. Does he not know about the amount of people that care for him? Not only that, but the fact that he left his animals behind as well; since when was Matilda a dropbear!?

Overall, all Aotearoa could really do now is sit by his mate's door and hope for the chance to be allowed near him again.

Honestly, it's been so long since he's seen Australia that when he glanced through the door window; he thought he saw two pairs of turquoise eyes staring back at him!

Which is crazy since, he **knows** that Boomer has green - not turquoise coloured eyes.

…

Right?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD there we have it!**

 **I'm very sorry I haven't updated in probably a year? The only excuse I have is that I have serious writers block. I know what I want to do with the story, it's just that this one chapter kept screwing with my mind! I apologise again if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, I was just really struggling with this one 😅**

 **Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It didn't start off as intentional, with everything going on… it kinda just happened! As news was spreading of Australia's recovery, nation after nation was visiting and checking in on him. The bedside table next to the Australian was completely covered in random assortments of gifts from homemade meals to get well cards, stuffed animals to real ones, and of course the random government member from the Prime Minister to check in as well. It always made New Zealand chuckle to witness the spectacle of people gawking at the men and women dressed in black.

However, that was not the main concern for the New Zealander… rather it was his Aussie counterpart that was worrying him. It seemed that incident with the turquoise eyes had stuck with him throughout the recovery process. He was still happy that Boomer was ok! Overjoyed, even! But the thought still followed him.

' _Maybe I'm overexaggerating? Perhaps it's just a slight side effect from the coma, no one else has bought it up'_

Mulling it over, Aotearoa simply shook his head and returned to the task at hand. Unfortunately, instead of being with his friend right now, he had to sit in the waiting room for the nurses and doctors to calm down for a while. He had sent a text to Francis not to long ago about the signs and now he was just drawing random sketches on his arm with a pen; specifically, a very detailed turtle swimming down his arm. It was a habit he picked up during meetings when he was bored, him and Aussie would draw fake tattoos on each other for entertainment.

' _Hopefully, those two European lovebirds don't get lost-'_

" _ **ANYONE SPEAK ACTUAL ENGLISH HERE!?"**_

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour…"

Abruptly, the Kiwi got from his chair and headed straight towards the commotion almost immediately recognising the people's voices. However, he couldn't fight the grin off his face when he turned the corner to see a very flustered Canadian and a rambunctious American in the middle of the hospital. From what he could gather, America had gotten frustrated by the accents while Canada was just trying to convince the nurses to not call the cops.

Aotearoa's chuckle had caught the attention of said American who immediately tackled him into a hug, followed quietly by Matthew once he finished calming down people.

"Duuuuuuude!" Alfred groaned out loudly, "I can't understand a word people say, do they even know what the letter 'R' is!? Like, even my slang isn't that bad compared to this crap!" An arm was still slung around the Kiwi's shoulders as America continued to complain, resulting in the other two to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Well bro, I can lead you his room if you want?"

"Yes, PUH-LEASEEEEEEEE!"

"That would be great, thanks Aotearoa."

Grin still stuck on New Zealand's face, he led them down the corridors that he knew from the back of his hand. Navigating with an American still clinging to him was about as easy as a person might think it would be.

Not very easy…

* * *

 **In "Boomer's" room…**

Finally, after answering every questioning imaginable and doing too many mental puzzles, the Australian felt like he could finally rest.

Sighing in relaxation, Australia prepared himself to enjoy a nice long relaxing-

"Hey, Boomer… How are you feeling?"

' _Like I wanna unleash boxing jellyfish on every nation imaginable!'_

"All apples mate, just a bit tired s'all."

Cracking his eyes open a bit Oz decided to try and power on, it was the least he could do after making his younger brother wait for him. However, he failed to see the second pair of brothers attached to the Kiwi.

Especially _**HIM**_.

He couldn't stand _**HIM**_.

That stupid American, prancing around like he owns the place acting like a self-righteous peacock! Don't get him wrong "Boomer" loved Alfred, however Jett absolutely hated every little thing about him, from the way he wears his glasses to the way he seems like he can do anything and get away with it.

And he always does!

EVERY.

SINGLE.

TIME.

"What do you think Aus?"

' _Shit.'_

While Jett was lost in thought it seemed that the other 3 had conversed without him, probably assuming he was just slow from waking.

Trying to figure out what to say, the Australian concluded that agreeing with whatever they said seemed to be the easiest option for all. Nodding his head to show he was listening, he made a vague humming noise in confirmation. New Zealand nodded his head and both him and Canada left the room, leaving Alfred with the confused Australian. However, the confusion quickly morphed into silent rage at the thought of being left alone with the American for a single second. However, he couldn't do anything about it as he was currently immobilised in the hospital bed, the only thing he could do was move his head slightly; even that was a struggle sometimes.

Silently raging in a dark fury, Australia missed the way the American was rocking back on his heels. Both seemed to be hesitant to start up any type of conversation, but for very different reasons; Alfred was nervous, while Jett was pissed off.

"I'm so sorry Boomer…"

' _Huh?'_ Shocked into silence all the Australian could do was remain staring at Alfred. The other seemed to be trying to compose himself for a while and was trying to put on a brave front. It didn't fool anyone.

"I keep trying to be a hero to everyone, yet the person closest to me was hurt without me knowing… I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. I know most of all what it's like to be let down."

Jett continued staring at America, as much as he wanted to start swearing and spewing about how he didn't need help, he reluctantly held his tongue. Knowing that Boomer wouldn't want him to ruin their relationship with the American ally and because Boomer actually enjoys Alfred's company, so that would be terrible as well. Redirecting his eyes to the ceiling, Australia took a deep breath and attempted not to sound like a douchebag.

"I appreciate the concern, Alfred."

' _Great start, mate.'_

"But I don't need saving and I definitely don't think you should blame yourself on this whole thing."

' _At least Boomer does.'_

Silence stretched across the hospital room, Alfred was looking at Boomer with a tilted look, before smiling tiredly.

"Seems like things never change with you huh? Still as forgiving as ever."

"Heh, that's me mate!"

The pair continued smiling at each other, Jett however was oblivious to the thoughts running through the American's head. While, many nations assumed Alfred was dumb, he wasn't. He was just as perceptive as the small kiwi, he just doesn't voice his observations to others (every hero has their superpower after all).

So, it didn't go over his head on how weird Boomer was acting. Yes, Australia tended to be more forgiving… heck you could stab him, and he would apologise for getting blood on the knife! But he was also more sincere, more kind, more aussie?

It was hard to put into words exactly how Australia acted, but it always felt like home and comfort around him. Now, he was getting distant and repressed rage vibes coming from the Australian.

However, throughout the whole ordeal there was one thought the stuck to Alfred and stayed with him as he exited the hospital, went in a cab and slept inside the motel bed.

(Later it would occur to him that he completely forgot about his younger sibling and New Zealand still at the hospital. But for now, he was distracted.)

Every nation is known to have something with them that is completely theirs and usually said nation is linked to that particular item. Hungary always had her frying pan with her, England had his weird "magical" wand and Russia had his scarf and pipe.

Australia _**always**_ has his band aid, no questions asked. Alfred has seen Boomer with bullet holes in him and the only time he showed discomfort was when the nurses wanted to check the band aid. He's seen the Australian _punch_ Russia of all people, just because he tried to rip the plaster of his nose!

The only time America had ever seen Boomer without his band aid was _**now**_.

' _So, why didn't he have his band aid on... and how did he get that scar?'_

* * *

 **A/N**

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, finished that chapter.

Seems like Jett isn't a very successful actor.


End file.
